headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Beacon Hills High School
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = Teen Wolf | image = | aliases = Beacon Hills HS | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = California | county = Beacon County | city = Beacon Hills | locale = | residents = | poi = | 1st = "Wolf Moon" }} is a fictional learning center featured in the 2011 Teen Wolf television series. It is analogous to Beacontown High School, which was the primary setting of the original 1985 Teen Wolf movie. Nearly every episode from season one of the series took place or made reference to the school in one matter or another. Beacon Hills High School is known for it's championship lacrosse team, which is coached by the seemingly psychotic Bobby Finstock. The school's student body consists of several notable characters including werewolf lacross player Scott McCall, his best friend Mieczyslaw "Stiles" Stilinski, his potential girlfriend Allison Argent, his rival Jackson Whittemore and Jackson's former girlfriend Lydia Martin. Scott's werewolf mentor, Derek Hale is a former student at Beacon Hills. History Beacon Hills High School was established in 1941. On the night of the full moon, Scott McCall made the decision to draw the alpha werewolf out into the open. He went to the school and used the PA system to issue a challenge in the form of a howl. The alpha responded to the challenge, apparently murdering Scott's mentor Derek Hale in the process. Scott and Stiles sealed themselves inside the school, but the alpha broke in and murdered the school janitor. The danger intensified when Allison, Jackson and Lydia came to the school in response to a mysterious text message allegedly sent by scott. Trapped inside the school, the alpha prompted Scott to undergo the transformation into a werewolf. It wanted Scott to become part of its pack, but to do so, he had to sever all ties to Scott's human life. It tried to goad him into murdering his friends, but Scott's love for Allison enabled him to resist the primal urge and he backed down. Frustrated by the failure, the alpha left. ("Night School") Residents Students * Aaron * Allison Argent * Boyd * Corey Bryant * Danny Mahealani (Jackson's BFF) * Derek Hale (former student) * Diaz * Erica Reyes * Isaac Lahey * Jackson Whittemore * Kira Yukimura * Liam Dunbar * Lydia Martin * Malia Tate * Mason Hewitt * Matt Daehler * Mieczyslaw Stilinski * Nolan * Scott McCall * Theo Raeken * Vernon Milton Boyd, IV Staff * Bobby Finstock (Lacrosse coach) * Gerard Argent (Principal) * Natalie Martin (Principal) * Victoria Argent (Vice principal; Substitute teacher) * Adrian Harris (teacher) * Ken Yukimura (teacher) * Marin Morell (Guidance counselor) * Scott McCall (Assistant lacrosse coach) * Tamora Monroe (Guidance counselor) * Mrs. Finch (Advanced biology teacher) * Ms. Ramsey (Teacher) * Garrison Myers (bus driver) * Unnamed janitor (deceased) * Unnamed principal * Unnamed math teacher Notes & Trivia See also External Links References Category:California